ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Video Games
Video Games is the fourth episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Plot Ssserpent has escaped from prison, and is going on another rampage. Ben arrives to stop him and turns into Four Arms to fight. Four Arms defeats Ssserpent by crushing him with two cars and suddenly, a helicopter comes and a man comes out, introducing himself to Ben as Oliver Thompson, a video game producer and tells Ben that he's going to star in his own video game. At Mr. Smoothy, Ben meets with Kevin and Gwen, where Kevin was trying to teach Gwen how to drive. Ben tries to tell them about his new video game, but Gwen and Kevin are busy arguing about Gwen's driving skills. The argument is finally put aside when Ben agrees to teach Gwen. Kevin goes with Ben to watch him screen for his video game, and Ben shows all of his aliens' moves to Oliver (except for Nanomech who's too small to screen). But when Ben leaves, Oliver is revealed to be working for Will Harangue, the TV reporter who constantly criticizes Ben and the video game is revealed to be a ruse for Harangue to destroy Ben and counter all of his aliens' moves. When Ben tests Gwen on her driving, they're attacked by Harangue's robot called the Stalker, and when Ben fights it, it's revealed to be too strong for both Spidermonkey and Swampfire. As the Stalker fights Ben, Gwen drives Ben's car to escape it. The Stalker confuses another car for Ben's and attacks it, but Ben is able to drive it away as Jetray. Harangue notices the robot's malfunctions, so he decides to take over instead. The next day, Gwen is up for another test for her driving, and when she was doing well, she and her instructor are attacked by the Stalker again. As the Stalker chases Gwen and Mr. Webb, Ben notices the action and tries to defeat the robot as Cannonbolt, but the Stalker shoots a super powerful glue that traps Cannonbolt. Ben becomes Big Chill to escape, and the robot is also able to melt away the effects of Big Chill's ice breath. With one more transformation, Ben becomes Lodestar, but realizes the robot isn't made of metal. Soon enough, Ben gets too weak and surrenders as Harangue is about to finish him. Harangue decides not to finish Ben off, as it would threaten his ratings, so he decides to fight Ben personally in Washington D.C. and challenges him to the fight on TV. Ben accepts and he, along with Gwen and Kevin, go to Washington D.C. The Stalker comes and turns on a monitor with Harangue's face on it, and through it Harangue asks Ben if he has any last words. Ben becomes Humungousaur, but the Stalker is too strong for Humungousaur. Ben then decides to use his moves from one of his video games and it causes the Stalker to go out of control and rampage. Ben realizes the only way to stop it is to use Nanomech to go in and shut down the Stalker. Nanomech is able to get in, with Kevin spitting him from a straw and he breaks the robot apart. Harangue is defeated and Ben shows up as Way Big with the remains of the Stalker and crushes them. He then drops the remains on Harangue's car. The next day, Harangue criticizes Ben about framing him to be the bad guy and for also wasting the money that it cost him to build the Stalker. Gwen shows up and tells Ben and Kevin she has her driver's license and she says," I passed my driving test." She uses Kevin's car to drive her friends to Mr. Smoothy, with Ben and Kevin racing to get shotgun. Major Events *Four Arms, Nanomech and Way Big make their Ultimate Alien debuts. *Will Harangue tried to defeat Ben, but ended up losing. *Gwen gets her driver's license. Ultimatrix Alien Debuts *Four Arms (Ultimate Alien debut) *Nanomech (x2; Ultimate Alien debut) *Way Big (Ultimate Alien debut) Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Mr. Webb (first appearance) Villains *Will Harangue *The Stalker (first appearance) *Oliver Thompson (first appearance) *Ssserpent (first re-appearance) Aliens Used *Four Arms (first re-appearance) *Humungousaur (x2) *Nanomech (x2; first re-appearance) *Jetray (x2) *Spidermonkey *Swampfire (accidental transformation, selected alien was Chromastone) *Cannonbolt (accidental transformation, selected alien was Water Hazard) *Big Chill *Lodestar *Way Big (first re-appearance) Quotes Errors Four Arms upper hand.png|Four Arms is holding Sserpent's hands with his upper pair of hands Four Arms lower arms.png|Four Arms is holding Sserpent's hands with his lower pair of hands Jetray error.png|Jetray's lines are missing #1 Jetray error 2.png|Jetray's lines are missing #2 *When Four Arms grabs Ssserpent's arms, it's with his upper arms. When the camera changes angles, it's with his lower arms. *When Oliver is talking to Harangue after the video game scan, his voice is the same as the one he used when he was talking to Ben, but later in the series, it changes. *When Jetray sits on the top of the minivan after stopping it from falling over because of the Stalker, the black zigzags from the Ultimatrix to his shoulders are missing, then during the same battle while Jetray shot his lasers and they were reflected, the zig-zags are gone again during Jetray's close-up. Naming and Translations Allusions *This episode is a parody of the 1967 Spider-Man series episode, "Captured by J. Jonah Jameson". *This episode appears to break the fourth wall twice. First, Ben states that he couldn't say his last words on TV, (though he was referring to the news) and when Will checked his ratings, stating: "It's obvious. Everyone loves to watch Ben 10!". Trivia *Lodestar's mouth is seen open for the first time ever in this episode. *The original title was supposed to be Computer Games. *When Ben tried to turn into Chromastone on top of his car but instead turned into Swampfire, he actually yelled "Swampfire!" although that wasn't who he tried to turn into. *When Ben uses Humungousaur to scan their movements, at one time he uses the attack "Go to the Moon", an attack in the Ben 10 Alien Force: Video Game. *In Ben 10 week, this was made one of the top 10 Ben 10 episodes of all time. *Ben got Four Arms by scanning Manny (according to Dwayne McDuffie), but when Ben transforms into Four Arms he says "Whoa, didn't even know that was still in there!". See Also */Gallery/ Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season One Episodes